


Karasuno's Defense Squad, or 'How to Take the “less” out of Flightless'

by chromyrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason a flock of crows is called a Murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno's Defense Squad, or 'How to Take the “less” out of Flightless'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivia/gifts).



> This is yet another bonus round fill from SASO 2016, this time based on [this image](http://thecasualotaku.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Haikyuu-06-000041.png). The prompter referred to these guys as the "Karasuno Defense Force" and I ran with that idea and wrote this poem.

_Karasuno's Defense Squad, or 'How to Take the “less” out of Flightless'_

step one:  
Call on the Assistance of a Dragon.  
Let Tanaka's glassy stare freeze them in place,  
and then let the slow drawl of his threat  
send the shivers running down their spines.

step two:  
Much in the same way the unassuming Moon can manipulate the tides,  
deploy Tsukishima's sharp tongue.  
Let the condescension that drips from his voice  
be a wave that soaks the other team in their own nervous sweat. 

[For best results, allow Yamaguchi a hissed  
“Nice, Tsukki!”  
Because it hurts on a whole different level when  
it comes from the quiet ones.]

step three:  
The team's Shadow Mountain need not open his mouth,  
not with the blessing of a resting bitch face that speaks for itself.  
Kings don't lose sleep over the comments of commoners. 

result:  
Let this serve as a reminder:  
There's a reason a flock of crows is called a Murder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please let me know with a kudos or a comment! You can find me elsewhere online on [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) or [tumblr](http://zahhaked.tumblr.com)


End file.
